


You Spin Me Right Round, Baby

by keeli_marie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Carnival Rides, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco eats cotton candy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeli_marie/pseuds/keeli_marie
Summary: Harry takes Draco to a carnival. Adorableness follows.





	You Spin Me Right Round, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, tooth-rotting fluff. And I'm not even a little bit sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Potter was trying to kill him. That much, Draco was sure of.

As for the loud Muggles, the bright flashing lights and the smell of deep-fried food; he wasn’t so sure. 

When Harry had argued that this would make a better date than sitting in a stuffy restaurant, Draco had been skeptical. And now standing motionless and wide-eyed, trying to take in all the new sounds and smells, he was certain that his initial doubt was justified.

“Wait here. I’ll go get us tickets,” Harry says. Draco feels rough lips brush his forehead and then Harry is walking towards a small booth manned by a bored looking girl.

Does Harry really expect Draco to get on one of these Muggle contraptions? The screaming people with their hands raised above their heads look to be enjoying themselves but that doesn’t seem right. 

Draco shifts uncomfortably, the denim of the jeans he borrowed from Harry - magically altered to fit his longer legs and thinner waist - were still taking some getting used to. Harry had told him to dress causally and when Draco showed up at Grimmuald Place in tailored trousers and a crisp, grey button down shirt, Harry had smiled fondly and told him to come borrow something to wear. 

Eyeing the Muggles walking past, Draco still feels a little overdressed in the blue flannel shirt and dark wash jeans he had pilfered from Harry’s wardrobe. After Harry saw him in the ensemble, he had backed Draco up against his bedroom door, running calloused fingers through his hair and kissing the breath from his lungs. 

Draco can feel his cheeks flushing as he thinks back on it.

“Okay, we’re set. Give me your wrist,” Harry says, suddenly standing back in front of Draco, shaking him from thoughts of kisses and Harry’s wandering hands.

“Why on Earth would you need my wrist?” Draco asks as he eyes the bright pink slip of paper in Harry’s hand.

“Because I bought the tickets that let us ride all the rides as many times as we want. You have to wear this wrist band,” Harry answers, excitement glowing in his green eyes.

“Alright,” Draco says, wearily holding out his right wrist for Harry to take.

Harry wraps the pink paper around his wrist, securing it snuggly, his fingers brushing the inside of Draco’s forearm. The gentle touch causes his pulse to quicken.

God, it’s really ridiculous how the smallest smile or touch from Harry turns Draco into a sappy, love-sick moron these days. Draco used to despise people like this. Those people so obviously in love and yet still so oblivious to the fact that they were. He hated that he now fell into that category. 

Although, it wasn’t so much that Draco was oblivious to the fact that he was arse over tit for Harry Potter. No, he knew that on some level subconsciously for awhile now. Admitting it to himself, let alone Harry or anyone else, was what Draco struggled with. He was terrified to voice his emotions, still unconvinced that someone like Harry Potter could want him. 

“All done. Look we match,” Harry says with a lopsided grin, lacing their fingers together and lifting their hands, showing off his own pink band.

With a kiss to Draco’s knuckles, Harry says, “Let’s go,” and then precedes to drag Draco along towards the metal death trap that looks a bit like a claw. A claw that flips the rider upside down before spinning in circles. 

Draco gulps in a big breath, silently wishing that he was able to absorb some courage out of thin air. He reminds himself that this is for Harry. 

When Draco had asked why Harry wanted to do something as pedestrian as going to a Muggle carnival, Harry had simply answered that he had never got to go as a kid and he’d always wanted to. Draco’s heart had clenched in his chest at Harry’s answer and now, here they were.

There’s a small line of people waiting to get on the ride. They take their place and Draco watches as the teenage girl in front of them stuffs some kind of fluffy, blue and pink colored food into her mouth. 

“What in Merlin’s name is that girl eating?” Draco asks Harry quietly.

“What? Oh,” Harry laughs, the sound like sweet music to Draco’s ears, “That’s cotton candy. Knowing your sweet tooth, you’d love it. We can get some if you’d like.”

Draco still isn’t convinced that the odd food is actually safe for consumption, “That’s candy?” he questions with an eyebrow raised, “It doesn’t look like any candy I’ve seen before.”

Harry just laughs again, “Wizards have some of the strangest candy I’ve ever seen and you think that cotton candy is weird?”

“Shut up,” Draco says, nudging Harry playfully with his elbow.

“Ouch, stop! I think it’s adorable,” Harry says as he slides his hand around the back of Draco’s neck, gently tugging him into a soft kiss. 

They’re broken out of their kiss as the line moves forward. Draco’s nerves return and he silently hopes this isn’t as bad as it looks. Though, it would be ironic that he survived Voldemort only to be taken down by a Muggle amusement ride. 

After exiting the ride a few minutes later, dizzy and light-headed, Draco can only describe it as utterly terrifying but in the best way. It was like spiraling down from the sky on his broom, pulling up at the last second, before shooting back to the clouds again. Well it was like that, only better.

Draco can’t hold in his enthusiasm and he doesn’t bother trying. They go on ride after ride, each one more exhilarating than the last. They ride one that takes them high into the air before dropping them suddenly. They ride yet another that spins them in circles while upside down and Draco figures Muggles must really enjoy being dizzy. Then Harry drags him over to what turns out to be Draco’s favorite of the night. Harry calls them bumper cars and explains the finer points of the ride. They tear after one another, bumping roughly into each other’s cars and the walls, laughing until their eyes are wet. It’s the most fun Draco remembers having in a long time.

“Having a good time?” Harry asks and Draco nods. They’re sitting on a bench, Draco with his first ever bag of cotton candy and Harry with fried dough covered in powered sugar. They feed each other bites of their respective treats and talk about their favorite parts of the night.

The adrenaline that’s still pumping through Draco’s body is intoxicating and he can’t wait to get Harry home and on a flat surface. He’s very close to just jumping him where they sit.

“You really liked it?” Harry asks again, his voice uncertain.

“Yes. I loved it, if you must know,” Draco leans closer, resting his hand on Harry’s thigh and brushing his mouth against Harry’s ear, “Wait until we get back to yours. I’m gonna show you just how much I liked it.”

Harry visibly shivers before pulling Draco into a heated kiss. “There’s one more thing I wanna do before we leave, okay?” Harry says against his lips. 

“Okay, what?” 

“The Ferris wheel,” Harry replies with a grin.

The ride is pretty mild compared to the others they’ve been on tonight but Draco likes it. When they reach the top the ride comes to a halt and Draco looks out at the breathtaking view.

The sun is starting to set, the sky a beautiful orange-pink, puffy white clouds hanging lazily in the distance. The city is sprawled below them, full of people, cars, and lights. But up here everything is quiet and calm. 

Peaceful.

“Draco,” Harry says as his hand covers Draco’s where it rests on the metal bar in front of them. 

“Hmm?” Draco hums, tearing his eyes away from the sky and turning to face Harry.

“I um.. I had something that I wanted to say. Well um I mean… I’ve been thinking it for a while but the timing never seemed right, but now..”

Draco nods to show he’s listening and waits for Harry to continue, smiling softly at Harry’s jumbled words. His rambling is embarrassingly endearing to Draco and currently doing terrible things to his rapidly beating heart.

“I.. okay I’m just going to say it..” Harry continues before trailing off again. He looks more nervous than Draco ever remembers seeing him. Angry dragons in the Tri-Wizard tournament and a racist madman trying to murder him were apparently easier for Harry to face down than whatever it was he was trying to say.

“Harry, just. Go on and say whatever it is before you pop a blood vessel in that thick head of yours,” Draco finally says, but there’s no bite to his words.

“Oi!” Harry laughs, “I’m trying to tell you I love you, you irritating git,” Harry says, shaking his head and squeezing Draco’s hand.

“What? Did you just, _fucking hell_ , did you just say you love me?” Draco asks, frozen to the spot, struggling to get the words unstuck and briefly considering the possibility that his hearing was somehow damaged from all the spinning in circles. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I did,” Harry answers before he leans forward and covers Draco’s lips with his own.

Harry’s lips are slightly chapped, his palm warm where it rests against Draco’s cheek. The tip of Harry’s tongue nudges at Draco’s bottom lip and Draco is instantly hard, the arousal igniting in his body like a fire springing to life. Draco gasps and opens his mouth, allowing Harry to slide his tongue inside, where he twists it around Draco’s, the wet friction addicting. 

They kiss until the ride starts to move again and even then they don’t pull back. It’s only when the ride operator clears his throat that they actually break apart, both with apologetic smiles but unembarrassed to have been caught.

Once they untangle themselves and exit the ride, Draco pulls Harry into his arms and rests their foreheads together, trying to hide his flushed face.

“I love you too,” Draco whispers, afraid to say the words too loudly and shatter this overwhelming feeling of contentment he’s currently floating along in.

Harry grins and tightens his arms around Draco’s waist before lifting him off his feet, spinning them around. 

Yeah, the spinning rides were great but Draco thinks he prefers this.

It’s clear that neither of them can wait, so Draco drags Harry behind one of the food booths and Disapparates them with a crack.

They stumble against Harry’s kitchen table, breathless and laughing. Draco doesn’t want to allow the feeling pulsing between them to fade, so mumbling a cushioning charm, he drops quickly to his knees. His deft fingers make fast work of Harry’s flies, then Draco is tugging down Harry’s jeans and pants, letting them pool around his ankles.

Draco doesn’t waste any time. Harry is already hard, the head of his cock wet and peeking out of his foreskin. Draco licks over the slit, collecting the pre-come on his tongue and moaning at the taste and smell of Harry’s arousal. One of Harry’s hands goes to his hair, pulling lightly, while the other tips his chin up, forcing Draco to meet his eyes.

“Please,” Harry says, and the heat in those green eyes makes something in Draco’s chest clench in a painfully good way.

Draco smirks, keeping his eyes on Harry, and then his mouth is sliding down, his tongue swirling delicate patterns against the soft skin of Harry’s cock as he goes. Both of Harry’s hands are buried in Draco’s hair now, gently directing his head, and Draco moans again. He reaches down and frees his own dick from the confine of his jeans, pulling off of Harry’s cock just long enough to lick his own hand, before he’s stroking himself, moving in perfect sync with his mouth.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Harry stutters out, hips now starting to roll forward. After a few minutes, Draco takes his hand off himself and tugs at Harry’s balls. Harry’s cock jumps in his mouth.

“Shit. Do that again.”

Draco does, making Harry groan loudly, his hips fucking into Draco’s mouth erratically, before they stutter and Harry is gasping out a sound that’s really more of a sob than a moan. 

“Draco, gonna come,” Harry whimpers and Draco feels the first pulse hit his tongue. 

Draco sucks gently until Harry’s hands drop from his head and then he sits back on his heels and gives Harry a smug smile.

“Consider that my thanks for taking me on an amazing date,” Draco drawls.

Harry smiles, eyes cloudy, still coming down from the high of his orgasm, “Get up here.”

Harry hauls him to his feet and then his hand is wrapping around Draco’s still hard cock, pumping up and down, squeezing lightly and twisting on the upstroke. Just how Draco likes. It only takes a few minutes and Harry’s lips against his neck and then Draco is coming too.

They stand together, sharing ragged breaths and Harry presses soft kisses to Draco’s face. His eyelids, his nose, both cheeks, his forehead. And then Harry finally kisses his lips, his tongue slipping easily into Draco’s mouth.

“Say it again,” Draco whispers between kisses.

Harry pulls back and meets his eyes, “I love you, Draco.”

Draco sighs happily and leans back in, needing Harry’s lips against his own more than he needs the air in his lungs.

“I love you too.”

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely and very much appreciated!


End file.
